


O Que Faltava

by Theo_Baccio



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oblivious Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Baccio/pseuds/Theo_Baccio
Summary: Kara terminava seu terceiro encontro fracassado, tentando entender o motivo pelo qual suas tentativas de entrar em um relacionamento estável nunca davam certo.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 4





	O Que Faltava

Kara mais uma vez voltava sozinha para a casa depois de mais um encontro fracassado. Mais um na longa lista de encontros ruins para contar aos detalhes na próxima vez que sua mãe a ligasse, ou apenas mais um motivo para que sua irmã Alex faça piadinhas no dia seguinte ao se encontrarem no DEO. Ela não sabia muito bem o que havia de tão errado para que fosse assim tão impossível de arrumar um namorado. Por mais que fosse insegura algumas vezes, ela sabia que era uma garota bonita, inteligente, simpática e determinada. Sabia que os caras com quem saiam eram engraçados e gentis... Bem, a maioria deles. Kara simplesmente não entendia o que faltava para dar certo.

Seu primeiro encontro foi com o seu velho amigo Winn. Não precisa de muita explicação para não ter dado certo. Por anos a loira o viu como um irmão, um melhor amigo. Não era como se ela conseguisse simplesmente encostar seus lábios em alguém com quem sempre teve tanta afeição. Voltaram juntos para casa para jogarem War em tabuleiro.

Seu segundo encontro foi com outro amigo, não tão amigo na época. James, um grande conhecido de seu primo, Clark. Seu primo havia sempre falado muito bem dele, e levando em conta o fato de que Kara já tinha uma quedinha pelo rapaz, por que não tentar a sorte? Bem, o encontro foi horrível. O bar que James a levara era chique demais para os padrões casuais da mulher, era difícil ficar confortável lá dentro. O momento em que a arrogância do homem se misturou a ele pedindo para que Kara risse mais baixo foi a gota d’agua. A loira nem mesmo se despediu ao deixá-lo plantado na mesa que antes compartilhavam. Kara não se prestaria a esse papel.

Seu terceiro encontro, esse do qual estava saindo agora, parecia ser o pior que já havia tido em toda a sua vida. Mike era um homem ligeiramente estúpido, para ser sincera. Não era gentil. Não era educado. Ele era no máximo engraçadinho e bonitinho, apenas por isso o rapaz havia ganhado o telefone da heroína. O moreno tentou até mesmo pedir o prato de Kara por ela sem mesmo consultá-la. Quem ele achava que era para tomar conta de tudo o que ela fazia? Como ela costumava comer, com quem ela costumava conversar ou de quem era a ligação santa que a salvou de ter que ouvir mais um segundo daquele rapaz falando bobagens.

Lena. Era o nome que a tela do celular mostrava e que ganhou o sorriso mais aberto que Kara poderia dar. Atendeu a ligação em menos de dez segundos, como sempre fazia. Odiava ter que deixar a morena esperando e adorava quando tinha a atenção da mesma.

Infelizmente o sorriso brilhante nos lábios da repórter morreu assim que atendeu ao telefone e ouviu a voz chorosa da sua melhor amiga. Lena precisava de ajuda. Lena precisava dela.

— Beijos. Não me ligue. — Disse simplesmente para Mike ao pegar sua bolsa e sair correndo em direção ao endereço tão conhecido da L-Corp. Era claro que a CEO havia ficado até mais tarde na empresa mais uma vez.

Kara poderia jurar que havia ouvido seu coração fazer “crack” quando entrou no escritório e Lena chorava sozinha no pequeno sofá. Taça de vinho na mão e, mesmo desolada, estava estonteantemente ainda elegante e graciosa. Como ela poderia ser sempre assim? Lena agora a olhava como se ela fosse sua salvadora, sua heroína.

Fechando a distância entre as duas em um piscar de olhos, as mãos de Kara corriam pelos braços da outra mulher em uma tentativa de conforta-la. Nada parecia funcionar até que a loira a agarrou com força, em um abraço que poderia muito bem sufocar alguém, deixando-a desabafar contra seu peito. Kara sentiu como se estivesse segurando o mundo nos braços.

— Eu sinto muito por ter estragado seu encontro Kara. Me desculpe. — Lena tentava se justificar alguns minutos depois, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas prestes a continuar caindo.

— Você me salvou Lena. E eu não gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse aqui, com você. — A palavras saíram da boca da repórter praticamente sem filtro, sem a autorização da mulher para que saíssem. Quase ficaram presas dentro do fundo da garganta, mas saíram e, aos saírem, conquistaram o olhar penetrante da morena.

Lena levantou o rosto levemente apenas para encarar o azul cintilante de Kara, se permitindo mergulhar e se afogar naquele mar. Foi naquele olhar que Lena se permitiu simplesmente esquecer de todo o resto a sua volta. Talvez seja culpa do vinho, ou talvez a culpa seja do longo tempo que esperou para fazer isso, mas antes mesmo que Kara pudesse perceber, a mulher mais velha juntava seus lábios aos dela. Capturando-a num beijo quente e exigente. Um beijo com centenas de frases e emoções sendo reveladas em cerca de segundos.

Com os lábios vermelhos de Lena finamente pressionados com força contra os seus, ela percebeu. Kara percebeu o que faltava para que seus encontros dessem certo. 


End file.
